


Confessions of a Blushing Groom

by toosolidcuuj



Series: dorktp [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blushing, Ed gets violent when he's nervous, F/M, Lots of it, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters, good thing Al knows how to talk him down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosolidcuuj/pseuds/toosolidcuuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that he had a problem with avowing his love to Winry. He just didn’t see why he had to make those vows in front of everyone they knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Blushing Groom

It wasn’t that he had a problem with avowing his love to Winry. He didn’t say the words all that often, but they were true, and alchemists weren’t meant to be afraid of the truth.

He just didn’t see why he had to make those vows in front of everyone they knew.

“We should’ve eloped,” he muttered to his reflection, which looked stiff and scared shitless. “We could’ve run off to West City - she would’ve liked the waterfalls near Magnon - why the hell didn’t we do that?”

“Because Teacher would’ve beaten you senseless.” Al’s voice made him jump. “That is, if I didn’t get my hands on you first.”

“Dammit, Al -”

“Really, Brother?” Al pouted. “You would’ve gotten married without me?”

“I would think about waiting til you got back from Xing,” Ed said, “but you can’t keep a secret worth a rat’s ass.”

“Well I guess the national security of two countries is in deep trouble, then,” Al said dryly. “Because I know some high profile stuff.” He took Ed’s tie from his sweaty hands and flung it around his collar.

Ed’s face folded into a scowl, his hands rooting deep into his pockets. “I _meant_ that you’re a goddamn gossip, Al.”

“Only about good news! And I can’t think of any better than my two very best friends in the whole world getting married. Unless, of course, you got Winry pregnant -”

Ed choked. “She’s not - we didn’t -”

“- but that’s all in good time, I suppose.” Al finished the knot on Ed’s bowtie. “I don’t understand what you’re fussing about, Brother. You _like_ having attention. Why would you want to get married all on your lonesome?”

“I do not like attention.”

Al smirked. “Suuure you don’t. Stop trying to distract me with your pathetic denials.” 

Ed jerked away from his brother, his hands curling into fists. “I’ll show you pathetic -”

But Al already had him by the wrists. “Stop it, Ed. I’m not going to fight you right before your wedding. Losing to me again isn’t going to help your nerves any. Plus it’ll piss Winry off.”

Ed sighed, releasing the tension in his arms. “Not like I don’t do that all the time anyway,” he said.

“You don’t piss her off _all_ the time,” said Al as he dropped Ed’s hands. “You actually make her really happy. And she makes you happy, too. Today you’re just promising to do that forever. And you’re not going to mess it up. You’ll do just fine.”

Just fine, my ass, Ed thought later. He’d felt his face heat up the minute he saw Winry coming down the aisle, arm-in-arm with Granny. Seeing Mustang’s smirk from the third row just made his blush even worse. (Why did they have to invite that bastard?) The rest of the ceremony was a blur. He was so relieved when he finished stammering through his vows that it took a titter from the guests to remind him it was time to kiss her.

He hated PDA. It really was that simple. He’d never felt comfortable kissing Winry where anyone could see, and now he had to do it in front of a whole crowd of people. Not to mention every single one of those people could see how uncomfortable he was, and thought it was funny. He couldn’t remember ever being more embarrassed in his life.

Winry rolled her eyes as if to say _I should’ve seen this coming_. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and yanked him down for a quick but sound kiss.

The celebration went much more smoothly after that. Possibly because all he had to do was stand with his arm around her waist. When people offered their congratulations, no one commented on his buffoonery over the altar - which was good, because punching the lights out of their guests probably would piss Winry off. Though Mustang’s teasing little smirk was just begging for a fist. Still, Ed restrained himself.

He couldn’t bear to make that beautiful smile leave her face. He never would’ve imagined that becoming her husband would make her so happy. He was going to spend the rest of his life doing his damnedest to keep her that way.

So even though it made him color again, he leaned over and told her, “I love you, Winry.”

His heart skipped a beat as she grinned even wider. “I love you too,” she said, and when she kissed him again he pretended no one else was there.

**Author's Note:**

> "Yeah, Ed! Grind Mustang's face in the dirt!"
> 
> That may or may not have passed through my mind a few times while I was writing this.


End file.
